


15D15P: TID - Truth or Dare

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [14]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _014\. Truth or Dare_  
>   
> 

“Sophie,” Tessa asked tentatively, “Have you ever – even _considered_ – sharing your feelings with Jem?”

Sophie’s pretty face colored almost violent with embarrassment, making her long scar stand out silvery-white. “No, miss, I could never. I _would_ never.”

Tessa frowned. “Why not?”

Sophie averted her gaze and set upon brushing Tessa’s hair. “Because even as kind a gentleman as Mr. Carstairs would never choose me so long as he could have you.”

Her other hand covered the scar absently. Tessa thought of kissing Jem in the library, only half-hidden by the curtains, and how he had touched her face _just_ there. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
